


Contracts and Love

by nifty_drifty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Magic, Marriage Contracts, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merformer, Rated M for Drama and Intense themes, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nifty_drifty/pseuds/nifty_drifty
Summary: Starcream's ornery nature lands him in trouble with a newfound pod ruled by an old orca named Megatron. In an attempt to tame his behavior, a contract was made and agreed upon that Starscream must bare and raise Megatron's children or face exile in the cold, freezing North. Starscream agrees to the contract and its officiated by blood.Too bad Starscream has plans of his own.On a cold stifling night, Starcream escapes his armed guard and heads to the nearest escape route: a current leading to anywhere. Anywhere but here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks for Espioc for our mutual amusement and helping me through it.

Starscream swam as fast as he could. He was lucky that the current was in his favor, as it carried him all the more quickly to - to anywhere but there. Anywhere where _he_ wasn’t. 

_Megatron._

The waters were freezing, as always given the northern location, and the surroundings sparse and driery. If it hadn’t been for warm volcanic vents, for which the area gets its name, he would have left a long time ago. Starscream bitterly thought how he should’ve anyway, regardless of the vents that ran through the sanctuary of the pod’s home. He was a far cry away from the warm waters and status he used to enjoy at his home in the Reef.

Starscream shook away the thought before he could let it get to him. It didn’t do him any good to think of a place that wasn’t even hospitable any more. He had to keep reminding himself to leave the past in the past, where it belonged. 

The crimson mer had only a small window before his absence would be missed. He was bless that the current carried his scent along with it just as quickly as it carried the mer himself. Megatron would not be pleased to find him missing and it wouldn’t be long before he started to search for him. Starscream did owe him quiet a debt after all. 

Starscream scoft, how anyone would’ve expected him to uphold the contract with that old orca was beyond him. Carrying three successful lines of children? Three whole carries? By that behemoth? As if. Megatron could find some other pretty thing to stuff that’s more his size. 

Thoughts of how he got to this point flooded his mind. 

It all started when he left his home. Fleeing what remained and traveling as far as he could. Unfortunately, it took him north. So far north the water felt thick and hard to swim in. In his distraught state, he only noticed once he was allowed into the Vent’s pod, by a leader that literally wanted to be referred to as Lord. Of all the pompous… As if anyone was above the sea.

It didn’t help that Starscream had always been terrible with following others, especially considering the status he came from. Even before he joined Megatron’s strict pod, he never really thought much of societal rules. Don’t flirt with strangers, a fight must be won in order for someone to earn the right to be with someone, petty theft is also a no. The gardener had a enough kelp stocks! He could part with one or two. A day. That was still frowned on in his old pod but he hardly had to worry about that in his station. He was used to people simply giving him what he needed...

When Starscream was… No, he had to quit thinking of the past. It wouldn’t save him from the present situation.

Starscream clearly paid very little respect to the tightly knit and delicate society Megatron has built for himself and his pod. But it was hard to respect a society that was so very much unlike his own and left so many to not succeed. The Vent offered very little to him.

It was so different from his first home. Many of his pod left, but Starscream stayed with a few others till the end. Even his two Chosens, mers that were supposed to be at his side till the End of Ends, had left before him, leaving Starscream. The Vent’s ways were so strange from the Reef’s. 

Strange enough that the most of the Vent wanted him out. However, Megtron knew a prized mate when he saw him and that is the only compliment the fleeing mer would give him. Otherwise he was a menace. Always looming, always overbearing. Sending armed guards to spy on on Starscream to make sure he didn’t cause a scene somewhere till he all but gave up and had Starscream sign a contract. 

It was for the betterment of the Pod. Or at least that was the excuse. Megatron knew he’d never be accepted as a mate to the smaller mer, even if he was last standing victor. No, Starscream wasn’t someone who cared for the strength of an already robust pod or grand display of macho-ness. Truly cared for none of it and fully believed he was more than capable of picking out the right mate for himself on all his own, if they’d have him. 

So if Starscream reciprocated the contract to have three successful carries by the pod leader, and raise them to pod standards, then he’d be welcome to stay for the rest of his days amongst them. However, failure and Megatron would do little to help him if upset pod members decided to take out their frustrations on them.

Starscream’s past home, something the crimson mer had been keen on reminding Megatron of, possibly inspired him to make such a contract. Children between pods and allies strengthened bonds and was nothing new. And now that Starscream no longer had the power to refuse… Megatron was probably all the more happy to offer such a… Benevolent price for his freedom. 

Desperate and surrounded by mers who didn’t have any interest in hearing him out, Starscream agreed. The contract ritual ended in a Blood Promise. It was little more than a pinky swear, but held great meaning amongst mers, particularly to Megatron. A slit is cut over the hand for each person, and to firmly grasp forearms and confirming the contract. Two witness for both parties, one neutral, one personal.

So from there, Starscream devised a plan. Somehow, someway he was going to escape the watchful guard he had always escorting him. It was rather simple, he would request some privacy so he could freely touch himself, which would earn him the lovely sight of the guards scrambling to get away, and he would escape then. Still, he had to be quick, and he had to be quiet, and only one of those was something he was good at when it came to pleasing himself. 

As soon as he escaped the border, he popped into the first current he felt and swam with it before he let it carry him. He didn’t know how long till he’d find another pod to be protected under, or if he’d even make it. Breaking his contract with Megatron could mean anything. The orca was as cruel as he was cunning. Starscream has seen enough of his ‘displays of power’ to know he didn’t want to on the receiving end and that there were no threats with Megatron. 

Just promises. 

When Starscream felt safe enough, he closed his eyes just enough to drift and allow the current to take him as he rested.

\---

The next time he woke it was warmer but not enough to mean safety. Not that such a thing existed when Megatron’s been wronged.

Starscream swam outside the current when he saw he was far closer to the sea floor than he anticipated. He fumbled when the exit threw him off more than slightly but righted himself quickly. He swam around, there was luckily plenty to scavenge for food. He started off right away at plucking starfish and crabs from their hiding places and munched as he swam for in search of, well, anything, but not venturing where he couldn’t see or at least hear the current. 

The crimson mer knew he couldn’t spend too much time dawdling. He found enough material to make a small sack made of woven seaweed to store food for the long trip to. Wherever. Warmer waters hopefully. It was still far too chilly for Starscream’s taste and he wouldn’t last long while without warmth. 

In fact, he had not been doing well when he arrived on Megatron’s doorstep and nursed to health. From then, Starscream had been a thorn in the orca’s blubbery backside and most regrettable gamble till he struck that deal with him. Little did he know that Starscream had other plans.

Starscream laughed to himself. He’s never made himself easy to deal with. 

Part way through filling the sack with food for his trip, he felt... Something. He wasn’t sure what told him to look to the current roaring not too far away, and he’d remember to give thanks because in clear view he recognized two of his guards approaching from the current he had swam in. Had he really spent so much time that they got this far ahead? 

Starscream looked around frantically. Although there was more to scavenge than there was farther north, hiding spots were still left to be desired. However there was a kelp forest. He weighed his options. He could hide in the kelp, but the large forests often hid other things, predators and prey alike. Or he could try to fight, which he might not lose the short game, and get away, but he’d surely get hurt and in the long run cause more damage than necessary. The guards weren’t above using weapons. Or he could try to out-swim them. 

It was too late for him to make a hard decision. He hid behind some rocks to observe them. Hopefully they would just glance about and be on their way… 

“Look,” Starscream heard one say as he pointed towards the bottom floor. He tried to get a better look and what they found was the shells of the crabs he had torn apart earlier. Instantly coming to the same conclusion, they darted their glaze forward in search of their lost charge. Clearly they thought their search was over and a hunt was to begin.

“The remains lead that way… C’mon, he couldn’t have gone far. We need to hurry back with him, quickly!” 

After all, if they didn’t get Starcream back now, they’d lose their best lead on his location and any advantage they had. And no one liked to disappoint the tyrannic orca of the north. 

Starscream scrambled from rock to rock trying to get to the kelp forest, but it seemed his trail of shells led them straight for him. He could only hope that the slight kick up of sand didn’t alert them any more than what he’s already done. How could he be so careless?!

He made short, quick breaks for the nearest rock, even if it couldn’t completely hide his form from the guards. It didn’t matter a great deal when a quick glance in the right direction would tell them all they need to know before making their move. He moved as quickly as he could.

Safely within the kelp, Starscream watched them get closer and closer. He panicked, picking up the closest object he can find to defend himself with. He couldn’t afford to get lost in the kelp forest. He couldn’t afford to be captured. He couldn’t afford to go back to Megatron and his stifling lifestyle. To that cage of a sanctuary, the bars made of unforgiving, icy cold water. No. He couldn’t go back to the Vent. 

He made up his mind. If they find him, he’ll fight. If he loses, then it’ll be at a great cost of their own, even if it cost him his freedom. It wouldn’t be without sending a message. 

They were just about to enter the kelp forest, when Starscream heard a deep, low rumble. His eyes so concentrated on his impending doom he jumped at the sound. It appeared to be equally surprising the mers gaining on him. 

The next moment, shadows are passing over him. A great big whale parts the kelp and backs the two hunting mers away from the forest till his full length is revealed. And beside him, two other merfolk appeared. 

Even with this small break, Starscream didn’t dare poke his head out or drop his guard. This pod owed him nothing.

There was silence. The whale and his pod sizing the two mers up and finding them wanting, but held their respects nonetheless. “My name is Optimus Prime. This is but a few of my pod. What brings you so close to our home, here in the Kelps?” 

He didn’t need to say it, but it was clear whoever this Optimus Prime was, he led the Kelps. Starscream couldn’t recall how long this pod had been here. Nonetheless, he kept a keen eye on them and studied intently.

The two mers share a look between each other. Starscream couldn’t read them, but they had to have been nervous. They must have recognize the whale as the leader as well, because when they next spoke, it was curious and formal. “Optimus Prime, we apologize. We are humble guards from the Vent in search of someone whose fled the pod.” 

The whale seemed to hum at this, “So, is it common practice for the Vent to tread on territory that doesn’t belong to them?” 

“No, sir. Please accept our small, but earnest apology.” One of the guards said quickly, “ We are looking for a crimson mer whose beauty is almost unnatural. They are dishonoring a mating contract and are to be escorted back to the Vent upon retrieval.” 

The guardsmer beside him looked ready to forsake his partner in a desire to rewind time and take that last bit back, because as soon as the words left his mouth, Optimus’ posture changed. Not to threaten, but in heavy consideration of the information presented to him. “A Mating contract?” 

“Signed by blood. As is our culture. As is our right.” 

The water felt thin but icy, just as it had in the north.

“If we could please search your kelp forest for signs of our missing podmember, we could be on our way, and Megatron, our leader would be very pleased with your aid.”

Optimus took his time considering his next words, “Prowl? What is our culture on this matter again?” 

A black and white dolphin swam closer to his leader’s side. “On mating contracts, blood signings, or request for searches on our territory?” 

The whale hummed again, looking at the two mers before him and then a quiet nod to the one known as Prowl. “The last one for now, if you wouldn’t mind.” 

Prowl made a small noise and swam forward, looking at the guards but spoke to his leader, “Optimus, as per our culture, if another pod wishes to visit or engage with our pod, their leader must come forth and meet on the edges of our grounds and formally introduce and commit to a treaty-alliance. This includes in cases of contact agreements, and especially, searching our forest for missing persons or things.” He finished, finally looking to the whale, “Would you like me to recite the others?”

“No, that’ll be all, friend.” Optimus grumbled again, a friendly note to his tune. He looked to the two guardsmer before him, addressing them once more. “As you can see, you’re not permitted to search as you please, but I can tell you no such mer has been detected by us. If someone had come across, we would scarcely hold back. We are a private pod, as are most. We’re not keen on uninvited visitors, regardless of intent. Tell this to your leader. If he wishes to proceed, send word of Megatron’s arrival if he wishes to search for this prized mer you speak of and we’ll gladly part the forest for him.” 

The mers look between each other. They knew it would be foolish to refuse. It would also be foolish to disobey when severely outnumbered as they were. “Very well. Optimus Prime, from here we will return to Megatron with this news. Thank you for your patience.” 

With that they turn to leave, swimming slowly and languidly back where they came from to follow the current they took back to The Vent. 

Optimus watched on, not wholly convinced. “Jazz. If you wouldn’t mind.” 

“You got it, my man.” A small mer that Starscream hadn’t noticed darted after the two leaving mers.

“Everyone, you’re dismissed. You may leave for your regular duties. I think I’ll stay here a moment, alone.” Optimus waved his entourage away, as the two mers left swam away, back into the kelp forest, disappearing from view. 

How long had Starscream been holding his gills tight? Now that most had left, Starscream let out a long breath, and watched the whale silently from his hiding spot. The two guards nothing but mere dots in the blue ocean, but still he couldn’t be too sure. Or too careful.

Optimus sang a single note, maybe meant to be a hum, drawing Starscream’s attention, “Your reasons are your own. But you should leave. I can only hold them off for so long.” 

The blood in Starscream’s veins ran cold, Optimus knew he was there the whole time. How much of their conversation with the guards had been a bluff?

He knew he didn’t have to say anything for Optimus to know he was paying attention. Starscream quickly checked his sack for how full it was, and zipped quickly out from the forest, picking up any other morsels along the way if he could. He didn’t bother checking to make sure Optimus didn’t spy him. 

Quickly Starscream popped back into the current and swam for several hours with it, in an attempt to put more distance between him and the Vent. He could never repay Optimus for the time he saved him.

\---

Starscream stayed in the current for several days. His sack had been filled and he continually snacked from it. He slept or swam with the current, so long as it was taking him to warmer waters he didn’t care. He passed over trenches, and barren and open waters, keeping mostly to the current.

He was so tired. Although he could sleep, knowing the current would take him far south without his aid his last brush in with guards nearly finding him had him paranoid. He had been constantly swimming the whole way. And his sack of food had been empty for a few hours now. 

Two more days had passed and Starscream had very much exhausted himself that his own vision blurred and saw double. But he had nothing but blue depth. He couldn’t stop here. His only option was to keep going…

\---

The next time Starscream woke with cognitive thought was with a startle. There was a sudden change in pressure within the current and the crimson mer panicked thinking someone snuck up on him, but what he found was far worse.

The current carrying him was ending. 

And perhaps even worse, it was becoming nightfall. 

Starscream could already see the signs, the fading and lessening in power. He panicked again, but kept following the current. He had no where else to go. And he was still deep blue area. No pods would be here. Food would be scarce. Shelter non-existent. But at least it was warm, he supposed.

Starscream was about to resign to his fate when, as the current weakened, he saw a shelf of land. As a last ditch attempt, he swam towards the end till it was little more than small rush of water and was met with a reef teaming with life.

He shook the thoughts of his old home in the Reef. Right now, he had to focus on food, and staying afloat. This climate would do nicely if he could find another pod to integrate with. Hopefully going better than the last. 

Snatching up a- whatever, Starscream didn’t pay attention to the prey he found before he almost swallowed the thing whole. He did this a few times before he choose a direction to swim in. He was still so very, very tired. And he couldn’t exactly stop. Not in his mind. Even as all color began to fade to one dark blue hue.

For a few more sluggish hours, Starscream wandered, when he saw something. A strange, soft glowing coral unlike any he had seen. He approached it, examining it closely. It pulsed its glowing bioluminescence idly, a soft white, probably inviting to smaller shellfish or something. He’s never seen anything like this. The crimson mer looked up, and saw that another had lit up, and went to follow it.

It was slightly brighter than the last, and when he looked up, another lit up. He followed it. And another lit up. Starscream thought for a moment. This must be a sort of path. But to where? 

He looked behind him, the direction of the current and then back to the next glowing coral. 

What did he have to lose? Starscream, tired as he was, and on the verge of collapse, followed the glowing coral. It was his only option. 

Little did he know that he wasn’t the only one out amongst the reefy bottom. Another mer, who was collecting various rocks and empty shells had been out as well. A lone octopus mer gathering materials with his many arms, had caught sight of Starscream as he wondered, following the glowing coral. 

The octomer was just slightly in the path of the next coral, when his finials flashed curiously, before he duck out of view.

This was not lost on Starscream, who stilled for a moment before heading in the direction of the brief flash. It wasn’t completely dark, as Starscream could just make out that the flash was from another mer and not a new coral. 

The octomer dashed away and Starscream swam faster after him “Wait! Please, I need help!” He shouted, reaching out with a clawed hand after them. Starscream slowed down when they started to come to a stopped. “Please, I need help…”

As he got closer, his vision began to fade more and more. He tried to hold on to the octopus but the mer flinched just out of reach. “Please. I need help,” He whined, his voice keening and wavering. He hadn’t gotten any decent rest or food in the last few days. He could already feel his vision blurring more and more as his head got lighter and lighter. “I can’t keep going. Can’t- can’t keep--” 

The next moment Starscream was passed out and unresponsive. 

And the octopus mer had a choice.


	2. Chapter 2

“Starscream,” A sing-song voice sung out from the depths of his unconscious mind, an eerie echo, but as clear as the darkness around him. His mind was a blank, black canvas of just himself swimming absently, he could see crystal clear yet there was nothing to see. There was no scent or smells, there was no current or flow. Was there even water? There wasn’t anything else but Starscream himself it seemed, “Starscream!” 

He tried to call back to the disembodied voice. Voices? But Starscream found he couldn’t speak, struggling to emit even a yell but his throat allowed for nothing. He tried and tried to call back, where are you? Where did you go? Starscream wanted desperately to shout, but from his mouth came not a single word. He swam to and from in search of the voices, but they called more and more every second. 

The crimson mer could feel himself panicking in the pitch, soon reaching up to cover his ears to try and block out the voices entirely. The sound of his own name almost an attack as the it boomed like thunder in an echo chamber. He wished and wished they’d stop, he couldn’t answer them all. _Wait, please, wait, I’ll answer you all, if you just wait!_

The shouting didn’t stop and Starscream found himself huddling, curling on himself to ease the panic. He could feel his gills flex, struggling to siphon water as he desperately begged to no one. Then suddenly all noise stopped, and something shined in the distances. 

His name was called again, barely a whisper but still he recognized it all the same. At this, Starscream unfrilled, chancing a glance into the very intense light over him.

It was bright and beautiful, overwhelming and heavy.

It was almost hard to look at, it was so vivid, piercing the dark, but not washing it out completely. If Starscream had to guess, he was a little more than halfway to it.

He swam toward it wearly, unsure of where it was taking him, but it was the only other thing to do in this bizarre plane besides nothing. He swam for what seemed an eternity, but kept going as he never seemed to tire, but he did feel it grow heavier and heavier. Not much longer did Starscream paused when he heard something. It was barely a whisper.

“Why didn’t you guide us, Starscream?” It accused from above, stunning the mer it referred to. 

Starscream went wide eyed as it repeated the question again and again before he was curling up again, closing his eyes tightly at the roaring, accusatory voice above him.

Suddenly, his vision was sucked up into darkness again like an undercurrent pulling a loose leaf as Starscream felt himself come to awareness at the sound of a crash. He shot up, but quickly found himself laying back down, grasping the crest on his head, a sharp headache now plaguing him like a knife through his forehead. The crimson mer groaned as he tried to lift himself up a second time but could barely manage, finding himself heavy and settled to wait for everything to come back to him before any more movement.

“Ah, sleeping beauty is finally waking.” The shadow spoke with a gruff voice, no patience in his tone. It moved away, and could he faintly hear the sounds of someone complaining, if only by the tone of their voice.

Who was talking? Where was he? Starscream tried to move again but still felt as sluggish as he had. He still couldn’t see very well, trying to move was all but impossibly slow, but the very least he could smell. And there was so much to smell. Clearly, he was in a place he never been before but there was no reason for him to feel too safe just yet.

He’d start asking questions just as soon as this headache went away and then he could figure out his next move.

Then his belly groaned and instantly he was hungry, turning on his stomach and, hefting himself up slightly. Last time he remembered eating was scarfing down the first food shaped thing he found. After that, nothing.

Suddenly, he heard someone speak loudly, startling him. But who? Maybe it was that first shadow. His eyes adjusted by the blink of them, trying to make out his surroundings. “Gods, where am I? Who are you?” His voice rugged and gruff from rest. He could just make out one, no… two octopi? Wait, it was one. Definitely?

It was dark, very little light shown through the rocky ceiling above them, but enough of the pockets of sun flooded what looked to be a small yet immaculate cave.

“Wheeljack, get the clams from the hidey hole, go.” Two, there were two of them. “Good, now I just have one over-sized mess to deal with. Wheeljack isn’t. A confrontational sort. Likes to keep to himself. Better to have him go fish for things. Apparently, I’m a people person.” 

Clearly the octopus was being sarcastic at the last bit. Starscream could be half dead with and gasping for water and he could still pick up sarcasm when he heard it.

However, Starscream had no idea what this octopus was talking about. Maybe he just liked to ramble. It was better than some of the alternatives he could think of. But now, Starscream could see him clearly as he did quotation signs with two of his tentacles. Starscream could make out a red and white banded octomer with a forked crest on his head. All-in-all, a fairly well put together mer if he could say so himself.

He blinked before rubbing his eyes with a black clawed hand, “Wheeljack?” 

“Yes, Wheeljack. The oct that saved your sorry tail. My name’s Ratchet, by the way.” Ratchet. The octopus moved closer to Starscream as soon as it seemed like he was fully able to see even if he still did squint. If Starscream had full motor control, he’d had swiped at the other for getting close, but Ratchet seemed to care less as he and his several tentacles checked over the new mer closely. “Never seen you before. What were you doing on the edge?” 

Ratchet checked over his helm and even looked in both his eyes, and tried to pry open his mouth, but Starscream waved away the tentacles out of his face, earning him a grumpy ‘hmph’. 

“The edge?” Starscream questioned again, his face scrunching at trying to recall, but his headache still spierced his mind like and spike of ice. Oh right, the edge. He just rubbed his head and massaged his face for a second, slowly starting catch up. The Vent pod didn’t have anything like that near it, so he must’ve been far enough away by now...

“What are you, a parrot? Yeah, the edged. The drop off. What were you doing there?” Ratchet asked again, “Follow the tentacle with just your eyes please… Thank you.” 

Starscream remained silent but did as asked, hoping the octopus would take a hint.

“Well? Okay, now can you recite our alphabet backwards?” Ratchet asked, reminding him of his asked question but still needed to conduct his assessment, stepping away and circling Starscream quizzically. 

Apparently Ratchet wasn’t taking the hint to drop the subject, it seemed. So, Starscream decided to turn it on him, “What about you, are you some sort of doctor? Did you bring me here?” The crimson mer watched him with grimace, careful to track the other as he went around, sounding no more patient than Ratchet sounded with him.

Ratchet folded his arms over his chest. He grumped to himself slightly, “Well, I guess that concludes whether or not you’re concussed… As a matter of fact I am a doctor. But no, as I said earlier, Wheeljack brought you in. Said you were begging for help.”

Starscream winced slightly at hearing he had be seen begging, something he loathed from himself or others. His embarrassment soured his mood further.

The octomer turned his back to the mer to go around to a table. Lowly questioning where in the Ocean did ‘Jackie’ go to be taking so long, just loud enough that Starscream could hear it. 

“Where exactly am I?” Starscream asked as he looked around again, studying the walls. It was dark, but now that he could see, it was easy to tell that he was definitely in a sparse cave just big enough for two or three. Lining some of the walls were a soft blue crystal that seemed to absorb the light. They didn’t shine like some of the crystals Starscream was used to but supposed they were pretty enough. “Please say I’m somewhere tropical.” 

Ratchet looked over his shoulder, considering the mer critically before turning back to the table to organize something. “Yeah, you’re in warm waters.” He said idly, “How far have you traveled?” 

Starscream watched him, his face still scrunched to look at him suspiciously, rolling over to his front. “Far enough.” He said simply, not deign to give any more details than that. Though he was getting tired of his question not being answered, and so sternly repeated himself, “Where. Am I?”

Ratchet turned to face him again, his arms folded. “The Lagoon, kid. Outskirts of the pod.” The octomer came a little closer, “Does your traveling have anything to do with why my brother found you almost barreling into him half starved and deranged?”

Starscream sniffed and turned his nose up at him once he got the answer he was looking for, “I think I’ve given you enough information, Doctor.” He folded his arms. The doctor rolled his eyes and mentioned he’d be right back, probably to find his brother. 

The Lagoon pod, huh? Honestly, despite his outward appearance, Starscream was ecstatic. He couldn’t be farther from Megatron if he tried; practically worlds away. Not that it meant he was completely safe. It was known that Megatron had patrols out on the water. Tarn and Overlord. They acted on the orca’s behave but Megatron never took credit or owned up to it. Claiming he can’t control the actions of others, no matter how they benefited him.

Starscream wouldn’t be surprised if they were raiding for him right now.

But the Lagoon! He couldn’t have asked for a better outcome if he was abducted by aliens and brought to another world entirely. What’s best is that Starscream already knew the leader of the pod, if he hadn’t changed in the last 100 years. Which was likely, no, no he hadn’t. They weren’t exactly on the best terms, but they were at least speaking one’s. 

In fact, the last time the crimson mer heard, he had found himself a mate and was very happy. For once.

Starscream remembered his days in the Reef, the Lagoon was very similar to his own. It had a hodge-podge of people, so everyone varied but no one had to fight or fend for themselves and on that Starscream could at least agree upon with the old dinosaur of a leader they had. 

Starscream was elated and tried to stifle the smile creeping on his face. Nothing was set in stone until the crimson mer could see for himself just where exactly he was, but if Ratchet was telling him the truth, then Starscream had as close to a new lease on life as any could have.

But.. Then he frowned in remember his old pod. Maybe some of them were here? And if they were, what should he do? 

His obscure dream from earlier popped up again. Suddenly Starscream was filled with trepidation, and the water felt cold around him. Maybe if he just kept to himself and became a recluse, no one would notice him and he could live peacefully and quietly till this whole contract thing blew over. It was doable, though, not what he’d called desirable.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ratchet and another person bickering quietly as he returned. He perked up at the sight of them caring clams with them.

And that’s when he saw him. Another octopus, who Starscream could only assume is Wheeljack. Starscream could feel his face heat up immediately at the sight of him, his mouth felt dry in curiosity. Time practically stopped into slow-motion as the new octomer entered the room with an armfuls of clams.

Starscream tried to look like he wasn’t staring, but it was so difficult not to. The new mer was an almost creamy white with a dark grey just dusted and painted over him. Wheeljack also sported red and green accents that complimented his body. He could do without the mask over half of his face. Starscream could easily imagine the handsome face that was hidden behind it.

Oh, he made Starscream ache in ways he hadn’t in a long time. His various flaps that flowed behind him. His physique appeared soft and not toned compared to his own, Starscream wanted to reach out and feel for himself. His heart fluttered at the thought sudden thought of cuddling up to such a perfect mer. He could already see himself leaving a line of kisses along his crest.

Starscream didn’t miss the way Wheeljack stared back at him.

No, wait, stop, he had to focus. Starscream shook his head in an attempt to get his mind off of ogling at Ratchet’s brother.

“Hungry?” Ratchet asked, grabbing a clam from his brother’s arms and handing it over to a their guest.

Starscream couldn’t resist looking back to Wheeljack, catching his gaze, “Yes.” He answered, prying open the shell and cleaning the meat idly, looking up for a second time at the octomer, “Very.”

Ratchet squinted at him suspiciously, when Wheeljack averted his eyes and opted to look at the bundle of food he held and fiddled with mask awkwardly. Ratchet handed Starscream another clam as he finished the first. “Are you going to introduce yourself? Give us a name?”

Starscream groaned, “Do I have to?” 

“We’ve been just call you Red, for now.”

“Augh, no, you can call me… Hm. Ulchtar.” Starscream watched the very visible flinch both mers had made. “What’s wrong with my name?”

 

“It’s terrible.” Ratchet said bluntly, folding his arms. 

Starscream scoffed as he reached for another clam himself this time. “You don’t see me complaining about a name like Ratchet, do you?”

“That’s because there’s nothing to complain about.” 

“I beg to differ.” Starscream folded his arms stubbornly now, mirroring the doctor.

Ratchet decided to drop the subject, “Wheeljack! Why don’t you introduce yourself.” He shoved his brother forward gently, grumbling something about malpractice under his breath. He scuttled a slight farther away from Starscream.

“Oh! Uhm,” Wheeljack flinched slightly at both the attention and sudden push. “Uh, yeah so, I’m Wheeljack.” He tried to heft all the clams to one arm so he could reach out and shake hands with the other mer, but a few of the mollusks got away from him.

Starscream smiled genuinely and took the hand offered to him, “I’m single.” 

Wheeljack’s finials flashed as he went wide eyed for a second, Ratchet could distantly be seen perking up before rubbing the palm of his fist into his face muttering again. Wheeljack adjusted his mask slightly, “I’m… I’m sorry, what’d ya just say?” 

The crimson mer’s face fully blushed at the sight of those finials flashing, “I said it’s nice to meet you. Why, what did you think I said?”

“That… That you were single?” Wheeljack offered.

“Oh, why, as a matter of fact I am,” Starscream confirmed, trying to lean into the other show off his red and black features. “Are you saying you’re on the market?” 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Ratchet was suddenly in between the pair, “Wheeljack, why don’t you take Ulchtar out and about? Show him around the Lagoon a bit.”

Starscream almost couldn’t hold back the urge to snicker as Ratchet ushered them out of the cave. Though, he was honestly relieved to head out of such cramped quarters. Having taken several of the clams with him, he at least had a snack with him, as the exit was still a short ways away. 

The way out of what Starscream presumed to be Ratchet and Wheeljack’s home, was surprisingly well hidden, as they turned around several bands before they reached the entrance. It made him slightly uneasy, sense he truly didn’t know these two octopi from atom and couldn’t possible expect people to be kind of the sake of it. 

He sighed in relief at the sight of it and didn’t notice the way Wheeljack studied him for that moment. 

“Just as beautiful as I remember it…” He muttered, getting a good look around and easing up. He wasn’t in the Vents. The water was too shallow, too warm. He could breathe a little easier. But still deign to keep his guard up. 

“Have you been here before?” Wheeljack perked up.

Starscream sighed, “Yes, but it’s been a very long time.” 

“Oh, alright. Well, there’s plenty to see still.” Wheeljack offered, swimming just outside of the entrance. “What would you like to see first? I can show you the actual lagoons and nurseries, the cave systems--”

“Actually, I would like to see how far back the territory goes.”

Wheeljack turned to face Starscream as the crimson mer started to swim away from the offered places. Wheeljack shrugged but started in his direction. “Alright, yeah, I can show you the boundaries,” Wheeljack said nonchalantly. 

Though, he paused a moment, thinking about it, “Wait, you’re not up to anything are ya?” The octomer drawled as he gave Starscream a questionable look, “Tryin’ t’get someone all by themselves, without anyone else around? Kinda sketchy, don’t ya think?” 

Starscream turned to face him, “Yet, I seemed to have trusted you enough to not murder me in my delirious state when you found me.” 

Wheeljack looked to the side in consideration. “Well…,” He then looking back to the mer, gesturing vaguely in the water with several arms, “Maybe, but still.”

Starscream eyed him thoughtfully and smiled, “trust me, Wheeljack, there are quite a few things I’d love to do with you alone and uninterrupted, but murder is not one of them.”

The finials on either side of Wheeljack’s head lit up briefly at the suggestion. “Uh. Th-thanks. I think.” 

Starscream chuckled before turning to swim off toward the less dense surroundings. “Let’s go while there’s still daylight.”

“Still dunno if I can trust ya,” Wheeljack muttered, expressing his concern despite following the mer anyway.

“Hm, if it helps, Ratchet could probably tell you that I still haven’t recovered from being near death. But I suppose you’ll have to find out for yourself.”

They swam in silence for the most part as Starscream took in his surroundings and munched on clams. Wheeljack let the faster mer lead, as he seemed to know where to go anyway. Not that it was hard. If he went in any direction long enough, he’d eventually find the end anyway. 

It must’ve been mid day, the water was crystal clear and Starscream could see life all around him. Busy schools of fish with an agenda, sometimes he’d occasionally see another mer in the distance but made no move to investigate. He might’ve even adjusted his path to steer very clear of incoming people. Wheeljack made a note of it, but he couldn’t honestly blame him. 

Wheeljack watched from afar, keeping an eye on this new mer. Even he had to be careful with new people. But he had a feeling that this Ulchtar-person wouldn’t cause any major problems. But if life had taught the octopus anything, it’s that you can never be too careful.

Luckily Wheeljack was more than capable of defending himself, and had plenty of tricks up his sleeve should things go eiry. There were a lot of prickly sides to the crimson mer. Sharp talons, spines that grew out the sides of his body, and if he knew any better, he’d say he was poisonous, not that he planned on finding out.

He watched as Starscream swam in small circles. Almost playing with the the smaller fish that swam by quickly, but couldn’t avoid a path leading into the much bigger swimmer. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself a the sight. 

It’d only be a little while longer till they reached the outer edges of the Lagoon’s realm.

As they were approaching the border, Wheeljack cleared his throat before calling out to the other mer. “Hey, uh, Ulchtar?” When Starscream didn’t answer right away, he gave him an odd look. “Ulchtar?” 

Wheeljack watched with an aberrant look, as his guest swam on without even acknowledging his name. A few thoughts running through his mind. The octopus debated on how he should get his attention and elected to swim up to the other quickly, and reaching out to tap them on the shoulder. The only thing this succeeded in doing was startling the crimson mer.

Startled, Starscream puffed up to make himself slightly bigger and scarier to whoever dared, a natural reflex, before deflating in an exhale a moment later, “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Whao, hey, it’s just me.” The octomer paused thoughtfully. “I called ya name a couple’a times. Y’didn’t answer, so I had to get your attention.” 

“I was lost in thought.” Starscream grumbled, “When will we get there? We’ve been swimming for some time now.” 

“Well, that’s why I tried to call for ya. We’re here.” Wheeljack gestured to all around him as he came up to Starscream’s side. “Can I ask why you wanna be out here? Everyone’s back in the Lagoon, it’s way more--”

“When I was lost and half dead, there were these glowing… Sponges.” Starscream mused as he turned to swim around, searching with a look of purpose about him. “They didn’t glow right away. I had to get close to them and they looked strange…”

Wheeljack perked, “Did another light up after it?” 

Starscream looked back him from where he held onto a rock to check just behind it, “Indeed, they did.”

“C’mon, I know what you’re looking for.” Wheeljack jetted just past Starscream with what looked like a twinkle in his eyes, and star let him lead on. A short distance later and short hunt for one, Wheeljack was able to find the exact sort of sponge Starscream was looking for. 

“Yes! This is it, perfect. I was hoping to study it. We didn’t have such a thing where I’m from.” Star gasped, as he swam as close as he could and watched the sponge light up, dulled though from the much brighter sunlight above them, but not any less impressive. 

The octopus stared for a moment at Starscream’s curiosity, inching closer to just look over his shoulder, fixing his mask, “Where are you from? If you don’t mind me asking..”

Starscream regarded him for only a second before turning his attention back the sponge, “I’ll tell you. But only if you tell me why you have a mask over what’s likely a gorgeous face.”

Silence. 

Wheeljack shrugged to no one, “Okay, fair.”

“That’s what I thought.” Starscream sniffed slightly, but arched his back invitingly anyway. He started to poke and prod the sponge gently and feeling its texture. He muttered quietly to himself mostly while focusing, “Where on Neptune did you come from?”   
“Me.” Wheeljack offered quietly.

Starscream turned to face him, “You?”

“Yeah, I engineered a new type of sponge to glow when someone’s near it. Mostly works at night, but sometimes if it gathers enough sunlight, it works during the day, too.” Wheeljack rambled a little more about the breeding process to encourage the mutation. His arms and tentacles becoming animated as he spoke. His eyes lit up and Star felt his heart throb at the sight. “But yeah, that’s all me.” 

Immediately a thousand thoughts jumped at Starscream at all the information. The most prominent one: how he can still save his former home.

Starscream jolted to the octomer, grasping his shoulders, “Wheeljack, that’s-! This is incredible. Do you do this kind of work often?” Starscream held fast until the other squirmed out of their grasp. “Is there more of these creations?” 

Wheeljack stuttered to speak, flustered under the praise, “Uh yeah, I have a sort of… Area all to myself. No one bothers me, so it’s pretty well contained, too.” 

“Can we see it?” 

“Uh,” Wheeljack thought about the implications. Taking someone who’s very much a stranger to his makeshift garden. But he was pretty eager to show his work to someone -- Anyone. Even if that person was someone he didn’t know at all. It was an easy decision to make, one his brother Ratchet would criticize him for later. “Sure. I can show you. It’s not too far off from where you woke up.” 

From there, Wheeljack lead on with his guest fervently following behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more info about the Author, visit this site  
> https://nifty-drifty.carrd.co/
> 
> Please comment below what you think of the new chapter! :)

**Author's Note:**

> For more info about the Author, visit this site  
> https://nifty-drifty.carrd.co/
> 
> Please comment below what you think of the new chapter! :)


End file.
